Загадочное волшебное лекарство
— серия из третьего сезона My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо. Вышел в эфир как тринадцатый и последний эпизод третьего сезонаNerdist Writers Panel #48: Праздник Анимации! «Nerdist» и шестьдесят пятый эпизод в целом. В этом эпизоде, Сумеречная Искорка, случайно меняя судьбы своих подруг, пытается всё исправить. Поступая таким образом, она становится принцессой-аликорном. Название эпизода - отсылка на альбом The Beatles: Magical Mystery Tour. Эпизод располагает, в общей сложности, семь песен. Этот эпизод побил предыдущий рекорд по песням, перегнав серию Настоящий друг. Ни один последующий музыкальный эпизод в мультсериале этого рекорда так и не побил.__TOC__ Производство и разработка left|thumb Митч Ларсон написал сценарий к эпизоду в ноябре 2011 годаМитч Ларсон в Твиттере. Раскадровщица Сабрина Албергетти помогла с некоторой очисткой эпизодаDeviantArt: Комментарий к профилю *Sibsy и сказала: в конце декабря 2012 года, она использовала «ту немногую власть»: она должна была добавить в одну сцену её любимую фоновую пони, которая, по её уточнению, не принадлежит ей.Bronies for Good Charity Livestream - Lauren Faust, Amy Keating Rogers, Cindy Morrow, Sibsy & Others - YouTube (2012-12-23). Проверено 18 января 2013. Летом музыкант Эндрю Стейн сыграл на мандолине композитору сериала Уильяму Андерсону в намёк на эпизод третьего сезона,William Anderson Panel - Equestria LA 2012 - YouTube (2012-11-04). Проверено 18 января 2013.Twitter / MandoPony: So, to clear things up -- yes,... (2012-11-08). Проверено 18 января 2013.DeviantArt: Comment on Christmas banner by *Sibsy (2012-12-10). Проверено 18 января 2013.DeviantArt: Comment on The Rumours Are True by *Sibsy (2013-02-07). Проверено 18 января 2013. и Стейн написал в раннем ноябре 2012 года, что, «возможно, это в финале сезона в этом году»Twitter / MandoPony: Apparently it's in the season... (2012-11-08). Проверено 18 января 2013. и что этого «почти не произошло», поскольку было «очень удачно», что их расписание совпало для него;Twitter / MandoPony: It was extremely lucky that... (2012-11-08). Проверено 18 января 2013. однако, Андерсон в конце концов не сыграл никакой роли в эпизоде вовсе, поскольку музыку написали Дэниэл Инграм и Стеффан Эндрюс. Позже Стейн подтвердил, что его партия на мандолине была вырезана вместе с работой Андерсона, когда производство музыки выпало на Инграма и Эндрюса.Думаю, что в конечном итоге оно было вырезано. Эндрю Стейн. (2013-02-19). Проверено 24 февраля 2013. В раннем августе 2012 года Андерсон написал, что «тринадцатый уже существует»http://willheim.deviantart.com/journal/Magic-Math-319052184 Magic Math by *willheim on DeviantArt (2012-08-05). Проверено 18 января 2013. и процитировал последующий ответ: "Вы бы могли также интерпретировать ему, говоря, что 313 уже был создан, возможно впереди остальных серий, но поскольку я уже здесь никто, то понятия не имею, почему они это сделали"DeviantArt: Comment on Magic Math by *willheim (2012-08-05). Проверено 18 января 2013. с собственным ответом: "Нет?"DeviantArt: Comment on Magic Math by *willheim (2012-08-05). Проверено 18 января 2013. Версия эпизода, показанная на Hasbro.com, включает дополнительный отрывок в начале эпизода. Во время этого отрывка отображается следующий текст: :Series Title: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic :Hub Episode #: 313 :Hasbro Production #: 403-313 :Episode Title: Magical Mystery Cure :TRT: 22:15 DF (22:13:16 23.98fps) : :Date: October 23, 2012 :Aspect: 16:9 1080p 23.98 :Chs 1-6: 5.1 Full Mix :Chs 7-8: Full Mix :Chs 9-10: Dialogue Mix :Chs 11-12: M&E Mix :Textless @: 1:23:13:16 Потом кратко показывается тест-таблица, и затем начинается эпизод.2013 My Little Pony Redesign. Проверено 22 ноября 2013.My Little Pony Videos & Episodes. Проверено 22 ноября 2013. Краткий пересказ thumb|Прекрасное утро! Утро в Понивилле Одним ярким и солнечным утром в Понивилле Сумеречная Искорка встаёт и поёт о том, что уверена, что этот день будет удачным. Во время песни она будит Спайка (который отправляется назад спать) и проходит мимо многочисленных пони в городе, включая продавца перьев и диванов, который прежде появлялся в серии Попытка ревности. Когда её песня достигает апогея, её прерывает неожиданный всплеск дождевой воды: это Рарити пытается управлять облаками, несмотря на то, что Искорка обвинила в этом Радугу; к пребольшому удивлению Искорки, у неё знак отличия схож с Радугой. Путаница с отличительными знаками Искорка спрашивает Рарити, почему (или, скорее, каким образом) она контролирует погоду и что произошло с её знаком отличия. Рарити не в курсе, о чём говорит Искорка; она поясняет, что просто делает то, что сделала с того дня, как появился у неё знак отличия. Рарити не справляется с облаками — в городе одновременно идут снег и дождь, что вызывает у жителей раздражение. thumb|left|Такова моя судьба... Искорка и очень сонный Спайк отправляются в коттедж Флаттершай (который, согласно Рарити, является домом Радуги), дабы выяснить, в чём дело. Внутри они находят надутую Радугу и видят кучу диких взбешённых животных; к тому же у Радуги знак отличия, как у Флаттершай. Сама же Флаттершай оказывается в Сахарном уголке со знаком, как у Пинки Пай: она пытается рассмешить пони. Пинки же, имея знак отличия Эпплджек, корпит на Ферме Сладкое Яблоко, ну а Эпплджек со знаком Рарити трудится в бутике Карусель над платьями. Все друзья Искорки проваливаются в новых заданиях и явно недовольны своими знаками, но они поют, что делают то, что их знак говорит — такова их судьба. Неоконченное заклинание Свирла Бородатого Искорка и Спайк в неистовстве возвращаются в библиотеку Золотой Дуб — и тут Искорка осознаёт, что вероятнее всего произошло: ночь прежде принцесса Селестия послала ей книгу заклинаний Свирла Бородатого (она была показана в конце серии "Кристальная империя. Часть 2"). Последняя страница в книге содержит секрет Свирла, неоконченный шедевр, и Селестия поручила Искорке разобраться с заклинанием, веря, что она — единственная, кто способен это сделать. Искорка начала читать заклинание вслух: thumb|Рарити в депрессии из-за знака отличия Как только она это сделала, она нечаянно околдовала соседние Элементы гармонии — и они все (за исключением Искорки) изменили цвета. Искорка заключает, что это и привело к путанице знаков отличия у её друзей. Спайк предлагает попробовать обратное заклинание, но его нет. Тогда он предлагает прочесть заклинание памяти, которое было использовано, когда Дискорд был свободен первый раз. Искорка поясняет, что изменились не памяти её друзей, а личности: даже заклинание Зекоры от лихорадки не поможет. Осознавая, что ситуация пришла к худшему, Спайк доказывает, что, возможно, друзьям понравятся их новые жизни, но Искорка сомневается и сознаёт свою вину в страдании её друзей. Искорка идёт вверх в свою комнату и причитает по её огромной ошибке и тому, насколько велико страдание, которое она причинила её друзьям и всему Понивиллю. Спайк убеждает её: она найдёт способ помочь своим друзьями и всё исправить. Убеждённая, Искорка смотрит на фотографию себя и её друзей. thumb|left|И вдруг она открывает, что значит дружба Вдруг глаза Искорки начинают сиять, и у неё возникает идея: если она не сможет напомнить своим друзьям, кто они, то она им напомнит, что они значат друг для друга. Она берёт элемент магии и помещает остальные Элементы в ящик, затем выходит со Спайком. Нахождение настоящих личностей Искорка и Спайк находят Флаттершай перед воздушным шаром. Разочарованная неудачами в попытках рассмешить пони, она решает улететь назад в Клаудсдейл. Перед этим Искорка спрашивает её, смогла б ли она помочь Радуге с животными. Флаттершай весьма неуверена, но она соглашается делать всё, чем она ни может помочь своему лучшему другу. В коттедже ситуация даже хуже, чем раньше: дела Радуги — труба: животные бегают вокруг неё. Флаттершай просит у Искорки заклинание, но та отказывается и повелевает приручить животных. Флаттершай входит, чтобы покормить диких животных,— и они сразу успокаиваются и подчиняются ей. Она начинает сиять, осознавая, что именно это и предназначено ей, что это её судьба; затем Искорка надевает на неё элемент доброты. Во вспышке постижения, Флаттершай наконец-то вспоминает, кто она, и её знак отличия становится прежним. thumb|Дружба — это магия От одной к другой Искорка восстанавливает прежние знаки и личности других её друзей, вводя их в их настоящие роли, с помощью восстановленных друзей и Элементов гармонии: Радуга помогает Рарити очистить небо, Рарити Эпплджек — шить платья, Эпплджек Пинки Пай — спасти ферму Сладкое Яблоко, а Пинки Пай приносит улыбку каждому пони в городе. Заканчивая заклинание С восстановленными друзьями, у Искорки ещё одно прозрение: она знает, как закончить заклинание Свирла! Они возвращаются в библиотеку, где она доканчивает заклинание: После окончания заклинания, Элементы гармонии начинают светиться, заливая Искорку своим светом. Она внезапно исчезает в воздухе, оставляя выжженный след на полу и образ своего знака отличия. Перевоплощение Искорки thumb|left|Что-то мне говорит, что мы не в Понивилле Искорка появляется в пространстве грёз. Селестия появляется перед ней, поздравляя её с тем, что создала новую форму магии, сделала что-то, что даже Свирлу Бородатому не удавалось, ибо он не понимал дружбу так, как Искорка. Селестия поёт о том, как она гордится своей ученицей и что она готова исполнить свою судьбу. Внезапно из груди Искорки всплывает капля пурпурной энергии и начинает крутиться вокруг неё, в то время как из её самого центра растёт пульсирующий белый свет. Искорка поднимается в воздух, её окутывает пурпурно-белый свет — и она исчезает яркой вспышкой, подобно сверхновой звезде.В серии "Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы?" подобная капля выскакивает через ожерелье Луны, и имя этой энергии Тантабас. Из этого логично предположить, что в ожерельи Селестии и Элементах гармонии живут силы, тоже имеющие собственные имена. В ночном небе над Понивиллем появляется вариация знака отличия Искорки (вместо пяти шесть маленьких звёзд) и опускается на землю.Можно это рассматривать как нисхождение из одной формы существования (бестелесной) в другую на переходе из того мира в этот. Друзья Искорки смотрят, как исчезает свет, и появляется Искорка, теперь чуть выше и — главное! — с парой крыльев. thumb|Новый вид Искорки Когда прочие собираются, дабы полюбоваться новым видом Искорки, Рарити утверждает, что она стала аликорном, а Флаттершай комментирует, что она похожа на принцессу. Тут появляется Селестия и заявляет, что она и есть принцесса, объясняя, что, поселившись в Понивилле, она показала всем, что такое отзывчивость, сострадание, преданность, прямота и качества лидера, как и подобает настоящей принцессе. Искорка переживает, что это значит, что больше она не будет ученицей Селестии, на что та отвечает, что она всё ещё сможет ей помочь советом, но Искорка должна стольким вещам обучать, сколько ей нужно изучать. Затем Искорка и её друзья преклоняются Селестии. Новая принцесса Эквестрии На следующий день в Кантерлоте происходит церемония коронации принцессы, которую проводят Селестия, Луна и Каденс. Селестия обращается к ассамблее пони, говоря, что Искорка готова, вне всякого сомнения, стать новой принцессой Эквестрии. thumb|left|И так начинается новое начало Аудиенция встречает Искорку, когда та со своей процессией входят в тронный зал. Она коронована новой версией элемента магической короны. На дворцовом балконе Искорка машет толпе из тысяч пони; принцесса Селестия просит её сказать несколько слов. В своём первом официальном обращении как принцесса Искорка говорит, что раньше дружба её не сильно интересовала, но она не смогла бы оказаться здесь, если бы не ей созданная дружба. Она выражает своим друзьям бессмертную благодарность и считает себя счастливейшей пони в Эквестрии. Это очень эмоциональный день: даже Шайнинг Армор, и тот расплакался от счастья. Друзья поздравляют Искорку, а она их встречает в объятии. thumb|Принцесса Искорка и её друзья повышают свои голоса в финальном хоре Во время репризы первой песни серии новокоронованная Принцесса Сумеречная Искорка выезжает из дворца на собственной колеснице, после чего спрыгивает и поёт вместе с её друзьями. Пони заполняют улицы города, чтобы узреть коронационный парад, включая Дерпи, Клаудчейзер и Флиттер. В последнюю минуту она с помощью новых крыльев взмывает на экран, провозглашая, что всё будет удачноВ русском дубляже этот момент не был переведён. Цитаты :Для дополнительных цитат, смотрите стенограмму эпизода :Сумеречная Искорка: Радуга! Это не смешно! :Рарити: Извини меня, дорогая, у меня не всё получается с грозовыми облаками. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ах! Что-то мне подсказывает, день будет неудачным. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ох, Спайк, что я наделала? :Спайк: Перестань, Искорка. Ты найдёшь способ всё исправить. Они же твои друзья. :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты прав, Спайк. И они для меня - самое главное. Мои друзья... :Сумеречная Искорка:И это уж точно я знаю: удачным будет новый наш день. :Эпплджек: Искорка? Это ты? :Все, кроме Сумеречной Искорки: Ах! Ух ты! :Эпплджек: Никогда не видела ничего подобного. :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха! У Искорки крылья! Здорово! Новый крылатый друг! :Рарити: Невероятно, ты стала аликорном. Я не думала, что такое возможно. :Пинки Пай: Ура аликорну!в свистульку для вечеринок :радуется :Флаттершай: Ах! Так ты похожа на принцессу. :Принцесса Селестия: Потому что она и есть принцесса. :Все: Что?! :Пинки Пай: Одну секундочку.воду и плюётся :Сумеречная Искорка: Э... да... Не так давно моя наставница, Принцесса Селестия, отправила меня в Понивилль, чтобы я изучала дружбу, которая раньше меня совсем не интересовала. Но сейчас, в этот великий день, я призна́юсь, что не смогла бы оказаться здесь, если бы не наша дружба. Я достигла этого вместе с вами. Каждая из вас дала мне свой урок дружбы, и за это я всегда буду благодарна вам. Сегодня, я самая счатливая пони в Эквестрии. Спасибо, друзья. Спасибо вам всем. :Шайнинг Армор: Искорка! Я так тобой горжусь :Сумеречная Искорка: Ты что, плачешь? :Шайнинг Армор: Конечно, нет. Слёзы счастья. Это совсем другое. Галерея Ссылки de:Prinzessin Twilight en:Magical Mystery Cure es:Cura Mágica y Misteriosa it:L'Ingrediente Magico: L'Amicizia pl:Sposób na zaklęcie pt:A Cura do Mistério Mágico Категория:Серии третьего сезона